


Double

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Merlin Waiting for Arthur Pendragon's Return (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin was simply walking to the station when he saw him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #394:Doppelganger





	Double

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read

Merlin was simply walking to the station when he saw him.

  


It was like being struck by lightning, a flash appearing in the periphery of his vision.

  


He turned his head and saw the man. 

  


He was tall…. the same height.

He was blond…  the same hair.

He was fit… the same broad shoulders.

  


Merlin felt in heart tighten in his chest. 

  


It was  him , it was finally  him !

  


Merlin rushed past the people and crossed the street to catch up with the an. He wanted to call him, to shout his name but he waited to be closer, he wanted to see his face when he would finally say his name again.

  


Then, the man looked behind him. Had he sensed Merlin approaching?

  


And Merlin finally saw his face.

  


The blue eyes….  Too large.

The mouth…  Too small.

The nose…  Without that little bump.

  


It wasn’t  him .

  
It had never been  him .


End file.
